AH! Real Monsters
by BananasCarissa
Summary: When visiting Universal Studios with Alice and Emmett, Bella comes across and certain bronze hair Dracula. AU All Human


BPOV

I was having loads of fun today, my best friend Alice and her older brother Emmett had graciously invited me on their semi-annual Cullen Kid Theme Park Extravaganza, as Emmett put it. This consisted of a week away from school, parents and especially rainy Seattle, in sunny California. We had already spent a couple of days at Disneyland, that I totally loved, then we went to Knott's Berry Farm which was okay…..but today was what I was really looking forward to Universal Studios Hollywood.

Having spent a couple of summer of compromise with Charlie in California, Universal Studios was always my favorite. My Dad Charlie wasn't a huge theme park guy but after the first time I rode Jurassic Park I was hooked. It had been a year or two since I had been and I was looking forward to the new attractions. We had spent the better part of the blistering day in line for the three big ride of the park. The new Simpson's ride was amazing and well worth the hour and a half wait, I now found myself sitting on a bench facing the bathrooms waiting for Alice to finish her shopping.

We were in this little section that that was supposed to be England; it had a classic London phone booth and a pub. There was even a fully dress guard, you know the ones that stand outside Buckingham Palace and don't move; well he moved and was taking pictures with people. It was hilarious to watch; he would remain completely expressionless until right when the picture was being taken then he would crack a smile, or pose ridiculously. Emmett was now occupying himself with a staring contest with the blond stranger, trying to catch him moving. Three groups of people went by and no smile from our false English guard, but I could see Emmett's attention waning. I walked behind Emmett and mouthed to the guard who was looking close to defeat, "Don't! You're winning." With that he seemed to gain back his resolve and I witnessed the downfall of the rest of Emmett's. Emmett lowered his head in defeat and the blond guard cracked a smile, and winked to a pack of small girls watching the exchange.

Alice appeared then out of thin air, "Bella look what I got Dad." She produced a small Oscar looking award that said "World's Best Doctor", but what really caught my attention was how quickly the blond guards head turned.

I was then pinched in the side "Bella what do you" but she never finished because her eyes locked with his, after a few seconds I had to look away it seemed like to personal a moment. Emmett was practically beaming because the guard had broken character. All of a sudden the guard lifted his arm checked a watch and quickly walled away. Alice without another word walked over to the bench I had formerly occupied and plopped herself down.

Emmett proud of his outstanding defeat started boasting and continued for a while until he got board, "Well ladies, it looks like I'm headed off to the little boys room then to the games, I've got a reputation to protect, so proof of my mind-blowing hoop skills is needed. Let's meet up back here in a couple of hours." I just nodded my head; I would remain quite until Alice was ready to talk. "Kay girls be safe a keep your purse and phones close" and with that he was off.

About ten minutes passed I let out a sigh and started my unsure comforting. But before I could say anything Alice said "He asked me to wait here, he'll be back as soon as he can."

I was going to asked the obvious question when I noticed a very beautiful man with hair that was almost bronze colored, dressed up as Dracula walking towards the small alcove the guard once stood. My breath caught in my throat and my cheeks reddened. I broke my gaze and looked down at my jean shorts, and squeaked out "Okay will wait."

I spent the next forty-five minutes or so pondering the choice of this man to play Dracula, he was certainly pale enough, and it didn't look like make up. It wasn't an unhealthy pallor; perhaps he just moved here and his skin hadn't adjusted to the exposure of the ever present sun. He was tall too, thin but again not sickly more lean, like a runner; His hair was a total mess; it never seemed to settle, always moving with a breeze that seem to always travel around him.

I always imagined a stocky dark haired Dracula, brooding and intimidating. My imaginary vampire shared one characteristic with the vampire standing in front of me, they were both hauntingly beautiful, maybe that was enough for the park; it was certainly enough for me. A young girl probably twelve or thirteen, let out a squeal behind me and Dracula turned towards the noise, I instantly understood why _he_ was playing Dracula, his eyes were hypnotic, brilliant green. I'd imagine those eyes could get any woman to follow him happily towards their death. My Dracula seem to sense the young girl was in no danger and returned to taking pictures with frightened tourists, posing with his open mouth near eager young women's necks, his hand on their chin holding them in place, or leering over small children encapsulating them in his cape.

I heard a small huff and remembered Alice beside me. She and I had sat in complete silence since her we had agreed to wait; she seemed to be losing her patience. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She turned to me and smiled, it didn't quite make it to her striking blue eyes. I was struck again at Alice's unique beauty, her features were angular and her blue eyes a sharp contrast to her dark coloring, all against her Forks born pale skin.

Her gaze returned to scanning the crowd, and my gaze returned to _him._ Before I had sense enough to stop myself I was up and slowly walking towards him. I stood at the outskirts of his little posse. _I just want a closer look_, I reasoned with myself. He stood with a very small boy who looked more than a little afraid of him, he chuckled. _Beautiful _I thought before I could stop myself. He broke into a very reassuring smile when the boy looked up at him, only to return to leering once he turned around. The young boy's mother smiled to my Dracula in appreciation, she wanted a good picture. The boy finished up and a group of young men were next.

They looked to be a few years older than me, maybe college seniors to my sophomore. The photographer had a very expensive looking camera and he was looking around. He saw me and smiled and motioned for me to come over. _He probably wants me to take a picture of him and his friends with Dracula._ Dracula seemed to catch on to this exchange and he looked up and caught my eye, his eyes seemed to widen slightly and then he looked to the man with the camera and he seem to frown 

fractionally. But as fast as it was there it was gone, and he took a step forward to ready himself for the picture.

The man with the camera motioned to it and said in a heavy accent "Picture?" I move closer to him and raise my hand to take the camera; he shook his head and said "No" he motioned towards Dracula "Picture? Beautiful girl! Please?" I was blushing hard and I slightly shake my head and he immediately pleads again "Please" I blushed deeper but nodded. I walk towards my Dracula with my face to the ground. I saw his shoes before anything else, and then I feel his hand touch my chin gently lifting it up to lock our eyes. I got lost again in those emerald eyes and then I hear a click and a flash. We both look over to the man and he smiled sweetly back and motioned for us to continue. My Dracula grabbed my chin again and moved me to the more common pose of nearly biting my neck, and as he stand there I get lost in the feel of his breath on my neck, and I slowly close my eyes. Another click and I open my eyes and attempt to move, but Dracula holds me there. He slowly turns to where he is slightly behind me and moves closer to my skin his lips almost touching me. I can feel his chest rise and fall with every breath and I revel in the feeling. He lowers his hand from my chin I feel sudden sadness by the loss of him, until he brought his other hand and placed it on the other side on my neck, slowly sliding it down until it met my shoulder. I felt him take in a large breath and let it out slowly, then sigh. _Did he just smell me? And then sigh?_ I heard another click but I wasn't really paying attention. I felt his hand drop as a new hand grabbed mine and I was met with the face of the camera man, he pulled me into a hug and completely shocked me by whispering in my ear in perfect English "Thought I would help you out, I only wish you looked at me like you look at him." He pulled away then and pulled out a business card, "for picture," he pointed "email." I smirked at his broken English and he smiled back. I thanked him and began to turn back towards Alice.

She was standing on the bench looking in the eye to eye with her guard from earlier, he was in everyday cloths now; she broke their silent exchange "You've kept me waiting a long time." His only reply was to take her hand and say "I'm sorry ma'am." It seemed like enough for her because her smile was bigger than I have ever seen it. Alice guard seemed quite happy as well, he was close to glowing. I decided to leave Alice and her guard alone and conveniently distract myself with a diet coke when I felt someone pull my hand gently. The shock that ran through my arm proved it to be none other than my Dracula. I turned and made the mistake of meeting his gaze, he's velvety voice was what seem to jolt me back to reality, "Would you mind if I got a copy of that?" his voice was barely a whisper as he pointed to the card. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Emmett "BELLA ALICE!!" Emmett was coming down the alleyway tugging a blond dressed in a Universal uniform. Dracula dropped my hand and said "Wow he's obnoxious." "You should have seen him at Disneyland," then I shrugged and walked towards Emmett. "Whoa, Emmett we're right here. Who's your friend?" I indicated the blond girl behind him, she was a knock out even in her khaki pants and oversized shirt. "Bella dear, this is the beautiful Rosalie." He then bowed to me and Rosalie. "Please call me Rose" she extended her hand to shake mine. "Are you Emmett's sister or…" "No just his friend, Alice" I point to her "is my best friend, we all share an apartment in Seattle." "Well anyway Bells we're leaving early and Rose is gonna show us this awesome pizza place in LA." Emmet was definitely excited. Rose then spoke "Is Alice the short dark haired girl, talking to Jasper, the Blond guy?" Emmett answered her, "Yep that's her, who is that guy anyway?" I 

told him briefly of the guard and her odd exchange with him. "Well that's Alice for you." "Jasper is a good guy, kind of quite but he is defiantly not one to pick up tourists" Rose mused out loud. Rose then dragged Emmett over to be introduced to Alice and Jasper. I took the moment alone to survey the area for my Dracula. I looked over to the little enclave where he was stand previously, and he wasn't there. I felt my heart in my stomach; dejectedly I turned back to the Cullen kids. As luck would have it I caught sight of my Dracula stalking down a pack of little girls in and adjoining alleyway. His back was facing me, and as though he sensed my stare he turned. His vibrant green eyes captivated me, even at a distance they seemed to glow. People walked past us I'm sure but I couldn't see them; I was lost to those eyes, to him. I don't know how long we stood there, but he was the first to break the connection. A little girl tugged on his cape, and he knelt down to hear her. She couldn't be more than five or six years old. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed. The girl then pointed to me and then whispered something again. He picked the child up and turned to a lovely woman with the same bronze colored hair as he had. He spoke quietly to the woman and then handed off the child. He looked over at me and closed his eyes, like he was deciding something; he opened his eyes and very deliberately walked towards me. With every step he took towards me my heart seem to speed up, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, not that I even wanted to. He was the predator I was the prey; the lion and the lamb. He was so close to me now, I could lift my hand and touch him. He released me from his eyes by looking down at my lips; _god is he going to kiss me? _ Slowly he brought his hand up to my face; he traced my cheekbone with his fingertips. "What's your name?" he whispered. "Bella" I whispered back as his feather light touches traced my brow, my nose, my cheekbones again, down my jaw line, and lastly my bottom lip. Instinctively I closed my eyes, I felt his other hand cupping my face as he leaned in further. With the lightest pressure, almost as though it wasn't real I felt his lips brush my forehead. He took a deep breath and stepped back. I opened my eyes to look up at him, he whispered "Wait here for me Bella, I be back as soon as I can." He took another step back; I could see the sadness in his eyes and I was sure that same sadness was reflected in mine. Another step back, He lifted his hand again now fully extended and caressed my cheek once more, this time with the back of his silky hand. He turned then walked away the way he came. Once his form was no longer visible, I took in a shaky breath; I reached out behind me and found a wall. I leaded against it and slowly lowered myself down to the floor. With my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands, I breathed in and out slowly, trying to clam my frantic heart. What was going on with me?


End file.
